


In the eye of the hurricane

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Lost in Space (TV 1965)
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, Gen, Modern Era, Post-Canon, Stress Relief, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: There is stress and talking.
Relationships: Zachary Smith & Don West
Kudos: 1





	In the eye of the hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> I am frustrated. I am stressed. I JUST WANT PENNSYLVANIA CALLED FOR JOE BIDEN ALREADY.

A sudden loud noise erupted Smith from his slumber and he flipped over with a scream then fell off the bed. He crashed to the floor as the dark room erupted into light then searched around seeking for the source of the abrupt noise just to discover it were coming from the small device on the table. The older man relaxed then got up to the edge of the bed, picked up the phone, then did what was necessary.

"This is Doctor Zachary Smith, what brings you to my line?"

"Smith, being in civilization is worse than I thought."

Smith relaxed as he recognized the major's voice.

"Ah. Election frustration."

"No."

"Not that?"

"The counting."

 _Of course_. His head hit the wall. _They're still counting?_. 

"Hph, Major, the entire world knows who has won. And how did you get my number?"

Don smiled, almost lighting up, over Smith's frown.

"I know someone who can track your specific computer searches."

Smith rolled his eyes.

"You do not know my curiosity, Ma--General."

"I do, too."

"We were out there for three years, just long enough to pin you down and be calling you. And no, everyone doesn't know for certain who has won."

"Oh, so did our President speak to the people after the four year break in democracy?"

"He has."

"What time is it?"

"Twelve thirty-four."

"Major, you have something to look forward to and that's Saturday Night Live's take on this entire absurd situation."

"We got back nineteen years ago. Everything was so simple then, everything was better, innocent, kinder, black and white, you know what I mean."

"Right and wrong so very clear to the eye." Smith chuckled in return placing a hand on his knee. "Yes, very clear. . ." Smith's amused demeanor became replaced by concern. "And Major, what makes you think everyone doesn't know for certain?"

"Well, Zach, it is just that we don't know if there will be a surge of Trump Supporter's votes coming in."

"Isn't Georgia a good sign that people want to return to normal? And please, Zachary."

"No, that's a sign of a Democrat helping people get to vote after being wronged by the Republicans. Her name is Stacey Abrams and she deserves a statue."

"I wholeheartedly agree!"

"They took away Hillary's victory, right out of her grasp, taken defeat out of the jaws of victory, then we got this maniac who proceeded to undo every little thing that was done since the CIA was dissolved, since we invested heavily in solar energy and flung ourselves quickly from ICE to EV in little less than ten years, reforms for justice, reforms for women's rights, reforms for the police, reforms---everything!"

Don was frustrated, so visibly.

"We're a laughing stock on Earth and we might even be a laughing stock to Tauron if they're listening in!"

Smith nodded.

"You think the Andronicans are amused?"

"Yep."

"Even Daddy Zach?"

"He might just be pitying us."

"Oh, he just be."

"And. . . this man has put judges throughout the nation that are in his favor. I know SCOTUS rejected the whole not counting the ballots lawsuit and just said; keep counting, but it is just. . . terrifying me."

Smith nodded in agreement, quietly listening, he was terrified. Everyone was terrified. Their first dictator was throwing a tampertantrum about losing.

"It is completely terrifying," Don rubbed his face then sighed and let his hand rest beneath his chin. The younger man smiled for a moment as he reflected. "Judy and I are lucky that we had the best scientists make the Alpha Centauri version for the Coronavirus cure a few months ago and it just doesn't work for Earth's version."

"Is it reason why there was a travel ban to Alpha Centauri imposed in March and enforced by those strange machines you call advanced space pods?"

"Yes."

"They're ugly and they don't look like Space Pods. They look too small to crowd in more than one person. Whoever designed them is a bubble headed booby!"

Don smiled, widely, then laughed.

"Judy is holding up really well and I. . . I just; it is horrific watching the system that I liked, loved, served, being dismantled over the last four years. You saw how they changed Space Corps for Space Force?"

"And your subsequent retirement."

"And how Alpha Centauri had to divorce Earth for independence?"

"Bitterly."

"And then changed their space organization to Space Corps."

"Very clearly."

"That was good."

"So good that they asked you to come back?"

"That was funny." Don chuckled. "And yet, so bittersweet."

"I can only imagine."

"Why haven't you left Earth?"

"Because I cannot risk traveling in space or stepping foot on to a spacecraft without abduction, being unwillingly taken to a political event because my COUNTERPART is SO PICKY about picking fights and dealing with ALIEN businessmen, or stepping foot on a spacecraft and GETTING LOST. No thank you, I love where I am."

"Smith, don't you live in Canada?"

"Besides the point."

"That's just very much the point."

"General, we are not discussing why I prefer to live in Canada--"

"Didn't you move there after the election?"

"--Because you like to have a simple distraction from the very damned thing that has made your current time in the Alpha Centauri system a HEADACHE. Please, talk about your fear. I haven't been keeping up with the news, I have been on a rewatch binge."

Don sighed, shaking his head.

"It's all going crazy in America. Just yesterday, they had a bomb threat at a counting center. Right now, Biden is ahead of him by at least thirty-seven thousand votes! Seems that he can't take ALL THAT WINNING! I can see all the reason why he insists they stop counting and sending his supporters via a law firm set up by a member of his campaign."

Smith laughed, loudly.

"He can't!" Smith agreed. "Absolutely."

Don stopped laughing after a long moment.

"Steven Bannon called for the murder of Dr Fauci and the current FBI director then put their heads on a stake. Twitter banned him forever and he lost his lawyer."

Smith paled.

"Losing every credibility and dignity; he is never going to hold a job after Election Week."

Don nodded.

"There was even armed people surrounding the counting center with fake ballots. FAKE BALLOTS. FAKE BALLOTS! Discrediting, undermining, and drawing out election day! It's supposed to be _one day_ but nooo they had to make it LONGER! They didn't want to start counting!"

"And Graham is repeating his rhetoric; arrest the counters, stop the count, it's illegal, it shouldn't be done. It's so goddamn scary that there are Republicans sticking beside him, saying in a sense let SCOTUS decide who wins."

Smith nodded along.

"Hours ago, I was crying out of joy that he failed to put Joe Biden on a public box and that Joe was winning. A hour ago, I was crying out of frustration. This election is too silly to be something on our planet."

Smith remained silent as Don talked.

"It's funny, that man put him on a public box during his impeachment so everyone knows about it and know he did nothing wrong."

Smith chuckled along with Don.

"He would have won had he gotten a hand on the pandemic in the beginning, sent masks, did a mask mandate; sabotaged his re-election all by himself."

Smith nodded, again.

"What terrifies me is that he has openly admitted that he has to be taken out, kicking and screaming, even after Biden wins and barricades himself in the White House. The chance that we are going to watch him be humiliated on national _and_ interplanetary LIVE TV, further eroding the role and the character of Presidency, I can't say that I won't be watching. . ."

"But you shall be."

"Yeah. . ." Then Don grinned. "When they ask, that's what I'll say what I was doing."

"I won't be watching." Smith confessed. "Not worth my time."

"Is this how the Germans felt watching as nationalism, racism, antisemitism took over every corner of their lives watching as a horror unfolded? Scared? Frustrated? Angry? Bitter?"

"Likely."

"I don't want the second age of Hitler to start."

"You saw the news, my dear old friend. . . Children in cages, people left with tinfoil as bedding, no toothpaste, no food, no new clothes, no new shoes, left to stand in the sun wearing the same underwear--even the same diapers for children. Wearing them every day."

Don was silent.

"We have already seen the rise of the second Hitler; crimes against LGBT has sky rocketed, crimes against non-white individuals have also sky rocketed, transgender people have been murdered for existing just because the murderers see their acts as right under the eyes of the president and performing the deed with his protection over their head. What one advantage is in this pandemic is that we have not had a school shooting for a complete year."

Don shrugged with a slight nod.

"Honestly, Zach . . ." Don started to say. "I can't wait to see the headlines of; second year in a row, no school shootings."

"Heaven!" Smith exclaimed. "That is the calm after the storm, the vibrant colors, the joy, the happiness, the bliss!"

"Very heavenily!" Don grinned as he agreed with the older man. "All that gun control being rolled back into place." Don smiled as he became teary eyed. "It'll be nice to see America coming back. Maybe. . . some reconciliation?"

"Hopefully."

"Oh, did you see the treasure secretary said that he will run again in 2024."

Smith was mortified.

"If he does, I shall have to leave this planet and come to Alpha Centauri. He'll be unhinged, furious, and destroy everything when his followers come back and elect him for a second term."

"It'll be the funeral of Earth." Don said. "Mourning."

"I won't want to come back after that."

"Delta is seen as a ideal planet to bring the remaining population of Earth." Don said. "Here's hoping they don't screw it up like they did here."

"So, they haven't called Pennsylvania, I take it?"

"It's frustrating. They should call it. He is too far ahead! Biden has won! Why don't they just admit what everyone knows and announce him as the 46th president already?"

Smith shrugged as he combed through the side of his hair.

"My dear old friend, how about you bring yourself to a Buck Rogers marathon? The 1979 version. Or a Galaxy Quest marathon? Or whatever is in your interest; just let them comfort you. Because it is all going to be alright. It is just a very long bad series finale for this political show."

"I'll see about that. Hey, thanks for listening."

"Anytime."

"Judy misses you."

Smith rolled his eyes, rubbing his forehead, then sighed as he lowered his head. He was so _tired_ and Don wanted to keep talking.

"You can tell her that I miss her as well. Good night, Don."

"Good night."

The phone call was over then Smith returned to bed and the lights flickered out in the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Bomb threat--> https://www.independent.co.uk/news/world/americas/us-election-2020/philadelphia-bomb-threat-us-election-pennsylvania-vote-count-b1649814.html?utm_source=reddit.com
> 
> Steve Bannon--> https://www.cnbc.com/2020/11/05/steve-bannon-makes-beheading-comment-about-fauci-on-war-room-podcast-.html
> 
> fake ballots-- https://www.cnn.com/2020/11/07/us/pennsylvania-convention-center-arrests/index.html
> 
> republican firm --> https://www.washingtonpost.com/technology/2020/11/06/trump-text-messages-philadelphia/
> 
> Trump running in 2024--> https://www.cnn.com/2020/11/06/politics/donald-trump-2024-joe-biden-2020/index.html


End file.
